Establishments such as restaurants and bars frequently receive products consumed by customers, such as beverages, from distributors. When an establishment runs low on certain products, the establishment typically contacts the distributor to resupply the establishment's stock of products. However, this process can be time consuming, especially when it is difficult for the establishment to ascertain the quantity of certain products, such as when those products are supplied in bulk, such as in kegs.
Moreover, establishments such as restaurants may change their product offerings from time to time, such as by changing available brew types. It may be time consuming to keep updated menus available for consumers.